


The Mistery of Sherlock’s stabbing thing…

by Sherlock is salty (herocat)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, M/M, The Final Problem, lies in s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herocat/pseuds/Sherlock%20is%20salty
Summary: Sources for screencaps, pics and quotes check my profile.





	The Mistery of Sherlock’s stabbing thing…

**Author's Note:**

> Sources for screencaps, pics and quotes check my profile.

I always trusted Ms Hudson, always, always. But no anymore. She didn’t lie to do any harm. I hope. But I have trust issues like Dr. Watson.

Ms Hudson says in TLD that Shelock stabs things that he doesn`t understand. I have realised that perhaps It’s no totally true.

I mean. I went to the show and searched through the series again to find moments when Sherlock would has stabbed something. Also I searched for what has happened before and the consecuences after. What I found that in the end that they are tools, the stabbed letters and the board game.

In ASIP Sherlock stabs the letter to tidy up the flat. He wants john to take the flat. To be his flatmate.

Tool :  tidy up. 

 

In ASIB I think he stabs the board game, no because he does'nt understand the game. Though he want to adds new rules. Also in the aluminiun crush case where the criminal had set up his on dead to make other man looks like a muderer. I thinks Sherlock uses his new clue's rule to get rid of Moriaty in TRF. 

Tool :  clue's game , to save John Greg and Mrs Hudson.

 

TLD he stabs again Mary’s letter/dvd. when Mrs Hudson drives John to the mantelpiece with her deductions. And the message inside the cd makes John realize how dangerous is Sherlock's situation . Sherlock is “using” Mary's “advise” (very bad advise I would say) to bring back John to him. Or Sherlock's suicidal tendencies are stronger than ever or both.

Tool : Mary's 1º CD

 

TFP we have this letter that Sherlock and John stab together. looks like a letter from a company? goverment? University?Hospital?.

Look, how color coordinated they are.

Can we deduce that this letter have something to do with John??? if not Why John is so happy to help sherlock to stabs the letter??? Why lying about the stabbing thing?.

I dont think it Is  from John’s military Service. Why is this letter highlighted in the epilogue?

 

[https://www.forces-war-records.co.uk/units/278/northumberland-fusiliers/](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.forces-war-records.co.uk%2Funits%2F278%2Fnorthumberland-fusiliers%2F&t=MDlmNmU5OTE1MWMzNDJhYTRhZmQ2YzdmY2U0NzRlOGI0ZjE5NWVkNixBckVmUFhQYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AOQtcDLHqldGp3eWwEokapQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsherlocks-salty-blog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169218499979%2Fthe-mistery-of-sherlocks-stabbing-thing&m=1)


End file.
